dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cassardis
Overview is the hometown of the Arisen, and the first town that the player begins his/her journey from. ''"I have lived in Cassardis all my life. Legend says that long ago, a king rose and ended the warring that had gripped the peninsula. But today, there are few remnants left of the ancient kingdoms, and fewer still know we are the descendants of kings. Cassardis is looked upon as a simple fishing village under the rule of Gran Soren. The area might not be as exciting as it once was but we are fully self-sufficient and you won't find a better lobster dinner in all the land." Village layout and locations Cassardis is a small fishing village in the southeast of Gransys, and the homeplace of the Arisen. The village consists of more than a dozen dwellings on the hillside around a sheltered bay - the entire village is surrounded by a protective wall, with gate leading to Seabreeze Trail guarded by a Watchtower. , 2 Barn, 3 Benita's, 4 Chief's house, 5 Fisherman's House, 6 Heraldo's Grocery, 7 Inez's Alehouse, 8 Iola's House, 9 Pablos' Inn, 10 Rift Stone, 11 Starfall Bay, 12 Village Chapel, 13 Pier, 14 Well to Dripston cave, 15 Arisen's house ]] The gate leads to the nearest the village has to a village square - here is the village well that leads down to Dripstone Cave, Barn, and the village store at Aestella's and Benita's ; Pablos' Inn also faces onto the 'square'. There is also a Rift Stone here. From the square paths lead upwards north to Chief Adaro's House, and south ultimately to the Village Chapel. The path to the chief's house passes the Arisen's house, and two other dwellings, one a Fisherman's House, the other ruined. An arched gatehouse straddles to path to the chief's house. In the cliffs below the chief's house is a cave, containing a single gravestone. The path to the chapel passes through the main part of the village, splitting into two on the way uphill - from the square the buildings are : Benita's House, Heraldo's Grocery, and a fisherman's house on the right; and on the left Aestella's; Iola's House; then a dwelling ruined by the dragon and two morer Fishermen's houses, one accessed by a rear path. In the area between the two paths leading uphill to the chapel are two further Fishermen's houses, dwellings of Merin and Valmiro. The side route leads past an entrance alley to Inez's Alehouse, and leads to steps up to the chapel, with a second smaller well at the base of the steps. The Village Chapel is outside the village's walls, now ruined in this part, and has several graves in its grounds. The village faces the open ocean, with a sandy beach leading down to the sea; the Village Pier juts out into the sea, and is the starting place for the quests of Dark Arisen. To the south a smaller second bay, Starfall Bay, is accessed by a rock tunnel - in Post-Game there is a special rift stone here giving access to the Ur-Dragon. Much of the roof tops of the village is traversable, accessed by climbing and jumping - in the chimneys of Cassardis may be found the mineral Cassardite, not found elsewhere. Several places in Cassardis are inaccessible - the gatehouse on the path to the chief's house, rooms above Valmiro's dwellings, a large hall like building adjacent to the village chapel, and several structures along the village walls, Daily routines Villages mill about the village on their business during the day - at night (signalled by striking of the church bell) many will return to their homes - after dark doors are locked, shops close and most dwelling may not be entered. Exceptions are the Inn and Alehouse. Loot and fauna A wide variety of useful materials can be found in Cassardis - gather spots, crates, boxes, and chests yield gold, hemp, minor curatives and so on; the sea yields fish, and the local flora includes Sweet Pollen, Gransys Herb, and Greenwarish. Tools such as Work Table may be found here. Fauna includes two kept Ox, and seabirds. In Dragon's Dogma the useful Airtight Flasks can be bought here, in Dark Arisen one can be found outside Iola's shop, another on the beach. Pawn Travel Knowledge *Upstairs area of Pablos' Inn (may require sleeping at the Inn) *Travelling to the entrance of Starfall Bay * Adaro's home, specifically Quina's bedroom, to the left when you enter. "Quina's room bears such a pleasant scent," is the trigger line. * The burned home next to Iola's. Also, entering the room on the right side of it (when facing the beach and stepping outside) triggers a talking point. * A pawn may need to visit on a rental to trigger some of this knowledge; this has been known to happen. Characters *Chief Adaro's House ** occupants are Adaro, and Quina ** later the displaced persons Tomlin and Ansell may stay here. *Shopowners and Innkeeps **Aestella's : Aestella, Marthena **Benita's House : Benita **Heraldo's Grocery : Heraldo **Inez's Alehouse : Inez, Arnot, Chaves and Rorric **Iola's House : Iola **Pablos' Inn : Pablos *Fisherfolk (see also Fisherman's House) **Merin lives with Mayra and Lewes **Ramon, his wife Janielle **Sentena, his wife Ema **Elvar, his wife Alethea, their child Alita **Alejo **Valmiro **Estevon **Chas, fisherman and lookout *Clergy **Auster, and Clemente *Guards **Poll, Grecio, Rojay *Shipwrights : Barten, Elonzo, Fredro, Jaquan *Others **Lazoro **Lesia **Marthena *Visitors **Travelling salespeople: Madeleine and Reynard **Pike, runaway bandit **Alonso Quests The main questline starts in Cassardis with Harbinger of Destruction, and continues with Newly Arisen and Upon a Pawn. Quina's questline starts in Cassardis with Lost and Found. Most Cassardians have escort quests - these are available from the Notice Board in Pablos' Inn - several elimination quests are also available from the Inn's board. Side Quests *Resolve the local aftereffects of the Dragon's attack : Floral Delivery, Grim Tidings, Lost Faith *Crimes : An Uninvited Guest *Trouble with the well : Deep Trouble, Deeper Trouble *Helping Valmiro : Dying of Curiosity, Farewell, Valmiro The quest An Innocent Man starts here, as does Madeleine's questline, with the escort quest Guard Duty. Cassardian escort quests listed by destination *Warrior's Departure: Iola, Inez, Elonzo, Valmiro, Rojay, Grecio, and Barten can be escorted there anytime after you awaken in Cassardis. You should know that Grecio disappears from the game as soon as you open the road to Gran Soren in the quest Off With Its Head, and Rojay vanishes soon after that. You also only have access to Valmiro for a little while, since he leaves after the quest Farewell, Valmiro. ** After reaching Gran Soren and speaking to Barnaby in the Pawn Guild the following people will be ready to ask for an escort to Warrior's Departure: Estevon, Lazoro, Chaves, Lesia, Fredro, Arnot, Alejo, and Marthena *Bloodwater Beach: Clemente, Auster, and Lewes all want to go there and they are also available from the beginning of the game; Bloodwater Beach is a long way and is a good location to place a Portcrystal for rapid travel on later visits. Chas also has an escort quest for this destination. *Cape Pactforge: Alita and Benita both want to go there. They will be ready to go as soon as you chase the Hydra away from the Encampment. Mayra may wish to go after the quest Reward and Responsibility is completed. *Stones of Courage: Ramon, Sentena, Janielle, and Ema all want to go to there after your first meeting with Bernard at the Pawn Guild in Gran Soren. *The Shadow Fort - inexperienced Arisen should be careful to avoid the Drake on route. ** Adaro - this becomes available after you meet Barnaby in the Pawn Guild. ** Merin - available after you tell Maximillian that you want to "Hear the Duke's directive". **Rorric and Pablos (available after the quest Reward and Responsibility is completed.) **Elvar *Prayer Falls - After you complete the main mission Lure of the Abyss, an escort mission to take Quina to the falls near the Abbey in the Wilted Forest will become available. Do this before you tell Maximillian that you want to "Hear the Duke's directive" or you will miss the opportunity to do the quest. ;Others *Aestella has an escort quest available after the quest Reward and Responsibility is completed. * Heraldo, Poll, and Alethea also have escort quests. Tomlin and Ansell have escort quests starting in Gran Soren. Gallery Cassardis 1.png CASSARDIS.png|CASSARDIS map Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_109.jpg See also *Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Category:Locations Category:Cassardis